7x08: Drew
by Metrical
Summary: To everyone else, Drew is the cool easy laid back party guy. But Drew hates that image, and is so much more, but nobody understands him. He hides dark secrets and has lost almost everything, so how does he find the will to keep going?
1. Chapter 1

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.08: DREW**

**In a real writing mood right now, even though it's quite late, and I'm excited to begin my favourite story, I'm not sure if it'll pan out the way I want all I can do is hope, but it works much better as television content instead of a fanfiction but there isn't much I can do about that obviously. In other news, it's my birthday in 6 days! Which is rather fitting, as Drew is the character I imagine myself to play and relate the most with personally, so I do really look forward to this and if there's one story I hope to get right it's this. So here it is, Episode 8, Drew.**

* * *

><p>A Bright pink sunlight burned across the room like hot wax. Drew painfully drifted his eyes open and slowly the sun started to stir every bit of his body into a hot painful frenzy.<p>

He let out a scorched gasp of air, which singed his throat, and his head felt like it had a steel vice, gripping onto the center of his brain.

He realized it was a Friday and he still had a college, so last night probably wasn't the best idea, then again it's not like any of it was ever fun.

He sighed and slowly rolled his legs over the bed until they fell out the side and he stood up like a tilting tower, which had just been punched in the face, if towers ever had faces.

He walked into the bathroom in just his trunks and looked at his face in the mirror covered in red marks as he let out a distorted grunt, "Fuck," he moaned.

He jumped in the shower and immediately afterwards pulled on his jeans, long-sleeve button-up shirt, his jacket and his beanie and sat down on the couch with his guitar.

He plucked a string, letting the sound reverberate across the room and then immediately began to break into an acoustic solo piece by John Butler called Ocean, one he usually used to help himself relax.

The movement in his hands spread to his arms, then his head and then his whole body, as he was absorbed into the rapid movement of the song, it revitalized him.

He still had time before college, as he always did, so he did what he did every morning before college… because it was one of the only times he was himself.

There was a knock at the door and he stopped mid-song, placing his guitar on the stand.

Drew opened the door to where one of the hotel staff stood with her cleaning equipment.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt your beautiful musica Drew. But the hotel says I have to clean." She said with a sincere look.

Drew smirked, "Not a problem Antonia come in." A young Spanish cleaning woman in her twenties walked in with a trolley full of gear as she began to polish all the furniture  
>"Ooo, Mister Drew, I cannot get over your accent, it's like saucy doves. The man downstairs told me to tell you to keep it down, but I told him to go shove his finger up his ass, because your music is celestial." She said with a ditsy smile as she brushed down the desk.<p>

"Tell him I'll keep it down, especially since I'm not strictly speaking meant to be here." He said as he packed away his guitar.

"But it is provided for you, with your job, just like me." She said daintily.

Drew smiled, "Yeah, I got a flat because I'm a hooker, still doesn't sound right…"  
>"Mr. Martin, do not touch your song with such horrible words. You bring girls the most immense pleasure, you are not of filth, and you are high class. If I was not on minimum wage and paying money to fake my green card then I would have paid you too many times for a taste of your magia."<p>

Drew laughed, "Easy there Antonia, flirtation is an art not a form of currency, there's a certain subtlety that is rather necessary."

"All the same Drew, I do not know how you can go around disgracing yourself with such tongue, when you are… Oops" she bent over, "You dropped a picture."  
>She picked it up and studied it, "Who are these girls with you? One of them looks like…"<br>Drew snatched it out of her hand without a word.  
>"Oh…" she said, "I'm very sorry Drew, I should leave you now, sorry again."<br>Drew shook his head, "It's not your fault Antonia," he said, "thank you as always."  
>"My pleasure Drew, believe me, my pleasure." She said as she watched him walk out of the room and giggled.<p>

Drew walked into his room, he slid open the third draw and shoved the photo face down under a pile of t-shirts at the back.

He stared at the t-shirts for a minute before slamming the door shut and slipping on his shoes.

* * *

><p>Drew purchased his coffee and his cinnamon roll and as he walked the town the music rang throughout his head again.<p>

The city was beautiful; there was just something about that place, which became a part of him. The city was with him and he was with it. All these people going around and he was just there… yet he loved it.

He would occasionally pick up into runs or stop and spinning around staring at the sight above him, it was just something so beautiful and personal to him yet nobody would ever really understand it.

He ran up the stairs to where a fountain lay and jumped through it, ending up on the other side, mouth wide open smiling with glee and his arms outstretched and then he looked down to see a familiar face.

Hayley walking along the street and quite frankly looking a little lost. Drew ran down, yelling out her name across the city traffic.

"Hayley! Hayley!" he shouted across the people and she paused frowning and then turned around shocked to see him.

"Hi!" he said, "Sorry, I was calling out."

"Oh, where you?" she asked, "Cool… why are you wet?"  
>Drew shrugged, "Jumped through a fountain. What are you doing out here?" he asked.<p>

"There was this store I had to go to it was having this sort of… release thing, early, it's nothing." She shrugged off trying to avoid it.

"No, you can tell me." He said.

Hayley hesitated, "There was a store here doing week early releases of Photoshop Version 8 Galaxy Edition."  
>Drew smiled, "That's cool, you do photo manipulations and stuff?"<br>Hayley nodded, "Yeah…"  
>"Sounds great, I'd love to see it sometime." He said.<p>

"Really?" she asked.

"Sure, why not?"

Hayley smiled and looked around, "I don't really come out here."

"Not many people do. Only really Dean and Paulie to visit me, and sometimes Gemma for… Christmas…" he said staring blankly away as he swallowed his words.

Hayley smirked, "say the devils name and he'll appear."  
>Dean slapped his hands on Drew's shoulders making him jump, "Mr. Martin, how acquainted I am to have your company on this fine morning."<br>"Why are you talking like an old douche?" said Drew without skipping a beat or turning around.

"Would you rather me talk old English formal, or talk smack like a derro, honestly mate, you are never happy." He said shaking his head.

"To be honest Dean, I'd prefer it if you didn't talk at all, ever." He said.

"Sorry honey, not on the plates." He said, "Hi Hayley? What are you up to?"  
>"Oh you know…" said Hayley, "Just out here buying stuff and then Drew came to talk to me. How are you feeling? Any better since camp?"<br>Dean snorted, "Camp? Please I'm fine, camp means nothing."  
>"You seemed fairly upset on the camp," she said.<p>

"We've all got to have one week to get it out of our systems, we all have something wrong. You don't have a boyfriend, I'm a dick and Drew is a dirty hipster."  
>Drew smiled, "1. Leave her alone, 2. I'm not a hipster, 3. What a merry fucking coincidence we all just decided to unload our emotional baggage at once."<br>Dean frowned, "I chose to unload it for that week, the rest of you are always emotional."  
>Drew sighed, "Look Dean, Hayley was already talking to me so why don't you get back to…"<br>"I came out here to talk to you mate," he said, "We have bro things to discuss from Healthy Jock to Mr. Cool hipster, perfect combo, plus I've got skittles."  
>"Damn," said Drew, "You really know how to win me over."<br>He turned back to Hayley, "Sorry he came out here to see me, I'll guess I'll see you at college, sorry about what he says."  
>"No it's fine," she said, "honestly doesn't affect me."<br>Dean slapped her on the shoulder, "That's the spirit, made of steel she is, words ain't gonna bring her down, you should be more like this little bird Drew, instead of being mopy all the time."

"Alright you," said Drew, "I think it's time we got you inside before you lower the IQ of the people around you anymore, see you at college Hayley."  
>"See ya," she said with a smile as she watched Dean slap his arm around Drew's shoulder and pull him off down the street.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sorry if that was rather short, I'm afraid a few bits might turn out this way, because most of Drew's stuff is meant to be self-reflection, it's really hard to drag out solitary emotional bits, works so much better on screen, ah well, there can only be the hope that one day I'll be able to do that. Chapter 2 up soon.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.08: DREW  
><strong>

**Hey all welcome to the wonderful world of chapter 2. Not an awful lot has happened since chapter 1, but I started Season 3 of Misfits, and I just want to take a moment to appreciate Rudy Wade… all right done. Here is chapter 2.**

* * *

><p>Dean ran in ahead of Drew and jumped on his couch as Drew closed the door. "Honestly man," said Dean, "If you chucked in, one weights machine, just one in the corner or something, then I would so live here forever. You have your own flat and you do jack all with it."<br>"It ain't that great to be honest Dean," said Drew, "You get lonely and quite frankly, I'd rather spend my time out in the city."

"Suit yourself," said Dean, "Well if you invited me to stay with you, you'd be less lonely wouldn't you?" Drew shook his head as Dean leaned over the couch, "It'd be great you know, we'd have a couple of beers each night, talk about shagging, eventually call some slaggy hookers up, get em to fuck us and leave and then you'd pass out and I'd take a picture of me tea bagging you, then we'd get kicked out by the hotel staff, get expelled from college and live on the streets until we died, but the important thing is we did it together being all emotional and friendly and shit, sounds really gay but it ain't, well… 'cept the tea bagging part but if you really like I can cut that out."  
>"I'd rather live with Doug than live with you Dean…" he said.<p>

"Ouch… Harsh"  
>Drew threw his hands up, "Where the hell would you stay, it's not exactly a mansion."<p>

Dean pointed to a closed door, "What about that room there?"  
>As soon as Drew's eyes met with the door he froze solid, staring at it with his mouth quivering he shook his head, "Not available."<br>"Well why, what's in it?"  
>"We're not discussing it! You're not staying here! You got a home and a Mum and a Dad, you aren't staying here, what did you even come to talk to me about anyway?"<br>Dean sat forward and rubbed his hands together, "I feel like a new man Drew."  
>Drew closed his eyes, "Oh help me."<br>"Oi!" yelled Dean, "before you start your little moaning, just listen. I feel confident, I feel new, like I can achieve things, like I'm gonna achieve things."  
>"Starting with what?" asked Drew.<p>

"Classified, but it's hard, and I can do it, provided I go the right way about it, I'm tired of being 2nd grade shit, it's time I got my winnings."  
>"Dean, when you try and achieve things, people get hurt."<br>"I'm aware of that," he said, "But I'm gonna be better, I can be better, I will be better, and so will you, stop moaning and start appreciating what you've got in life."  
>"What have I got in life?"<br>"You're popular, girls love ya, you got a flat, and most of all… wait for it… you got me, best bro in the world, reel it in." Dean grasped Drew in a big gorilla hug as Drew gasped for air.

"Alright buddy," he said, "in need of oxygen."  
>"That's right," said Dean dropping him down, "you got me." I grabbed his head and licked Drew's cheek as Drew coiled back in disgust.<p>

"Ooo looky looky, you got a package. It says Llewellyn on it."  
>Drew frowned and walked over, "What?" he said taking the package out of Dean's hands.<p>

The package was tied up in brown wrapping and string with a small card on it. Inside it simply said: _Pay day, use it well, Llewellyn._

Drew ripped off the packaging to reveal a slim and clean black case. He clicked open the lid and inside 10 small round pills with fancy coloured patterns lay in a soft velvet holder.

"Pills," said Drew, "He sent me pills, that's not fucking payday."  
>"Dude," said Dean with his eyes wide open, "Those are shit rare, they only make a few over in Portugal up in like really rich estates, they are worth like 200 pounds each."<p>

"But I don't want them," said Drew.

"Why the fuck not?" asked Dean.

"Cause I need my money, I've gotta pay for things, this flat, food, college, I don't have anyone to pay for this. I'm gonna call Pastul." He said walking to his bedroom.

_Sorry this is Pastul Baker, I'm not available at the current moment, if this is a business call then please try me on the company number otherwise leave a message._

"Hi Pastul? It's Drew Martin, I want to speak to Mr. Llewellyn tonight cause I'm pissed off, ring me back." He slammed down the phone angrily and walked out.

"Sorry," said Drew, "I lost my cool, I'll be normal in a minute, you ready to go?"  
>Dean nodded, "Yeah, sure thing bro."<p>

* * *

><p>They sat on the train amongst bustling crowds and pulled in so people could walk past.<p>

"What are you gonna do with the pills?" asked Dean.

"Return them to Llewellyn and get my normal pay, also see how much yelling I can chuck in on top of that."  
>"Who's Llewellyn?" he asked.<p>

"My boss, Daniel Llewellyn, he must have sent them out as some sort of a gift, but I need my monthly pay more than I need some stupid fancy pills."  
>"A boss who gives out expensive pills? I wanna work there, that sounds freaking amazing."<br>Drew shook his head, "Trust me you really don't."  
>"Where do you even work?" he asked.<p>

"Doesn't matter."  
>"Fine, be a douche, but listen, you don't have to give those pills back, I can get something organized for tonight and we could really use those, do you know awesome it would be, one would make you feel like you are pissing fire on to Roundview, then you give another to the girl of your choice and you go at it like monster trucks all night, telling you man, don't waste these."<br>"I'm not going to waste these Dean, I'm going to give them back and get my moneys worth. I need every payload to get by, I'm only just getting by as it is, I have to pay rent, you don't, so don't tell me what to do. Look if you really want, you can save up your own money and buy them yourself, but I have more important things to buy then pills."  
>"You suck donkey anus," said Dean.<p>

"So you've told me a million times Dean."

"Well maybe if you didn't suck so much donkey anus, then maybe I wouldn't have to tell you."  
>"Dean," said Drew facing him now, "Just shut it, ok? I'm sick of you badmouthing me every time I'm not agreeing with you being a cunt, ok?"<br>Dean frowned at him, "Fine then, if you want to play angry shits, we'll play angry shits."  
>The two sat in silence staring ahead of them.<p>

"Do you concede to defeat yet?" asked Dean.

"No," said Drew.

"Oh… well… neither do I!" he yelled again before facing back to the front.

* * *

><p>Dean had purposely separated from Drew after he got off the train and was already on the green talking to the rest of them when Drew walked over.<p>

"So Gemma," said Dean, "weekend tomorrow, watcha up to? Spending it with Claire?"

"Probably…" said Gemma going along with him.

"Watcha going to do? Go to the park? See a movie? Copulate?"

"I have no idea," said Gemma.

"Come on Gems, tell me the story, I wanna hear how you licked her wet clit by the fire place."  
>"Dean," said Gemma, "You are a filthy chauvinistic pig who will never understand sex."<br>"I don't understand sex? Baby I'm the sexual king, I play strategic mind games with my cock, it's like a battlefield out there, and you got to get to the right trenches, no where to go, there isn't a girl out there who wants to come and nurse my poor battle-scarred cock in her trench of rest, and when she's not looking I'll slip into the commanders office, I'll probably get yelled at but it's worth it."  
>Gemma stood there with a blank face, "I rest my case."<br>"Come on Gemma, don't deny it. I may be a pig, but you love it, everybody else in this group is all nice and not rude, you need someone to contrast at all, and as a smoking hot bi-sexual girl you are all about contrast, bit of pussy, bit of cock, bit of sweet innocent angel, bit of rough-as-guts devil… bit of cute ditsy Claire… bit of sexy hard Dean, don't fight it baby, let Mr. happy entertain you."  
>"You don't get it do you Dean? Claire is my contrast, I am the dark, she's the light, she completes me, and so if I never see another penis then it won't upset me."<br>Gemma started walking away as Dean tried to rebut her, "Yeah well, say what you want, you know a strap-on will never satisfy you as much as the real deal!"  
>Drew walked towards the group as Gemma walked away, "Heya," he said with a wave.<p>

"I don't want to talk to you," said Gemma angrily, "I just want to talk to Claire."  
>"Alrighty then," said Drew frowning at her as she walked away.<p>

Drew walked up behind Sam who was talking to Ken, "Man, don't know what happened there, but Gemma isn't exactly…"  
>"Drew!" said Sam turning around, "I'm kind of busy here…" she said frowning and quickly turned back round to Ken and resumed her giggling.<p>

"You know the one? Yeah that one…" said Ken.

"Right then," said Drew as he let out a breath of air.

There was a tightly nit circle left with Kelly, Paulie and Dean, watching Dean pulling some kind of weird face and walking around like a duck as they laughed at him.

Drew turned around facing away to the grass, "You know what, fine, just fine," he said as he hitched his bag up and started walking away from them rather hurt.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry for the frequently short chapters, I had a bit of an underestimation about the content, but then again we aren't really into the deep stuff yet, that is all still to come so just wait on that cause it all pick up. Chapter 3 up soon.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.08: DREW**

**Welcome to those young and old, another lovely chapter of Episode 8, sorry if I do tend to slack off on the fanfiction a bit, December is the manic kind of month and my Mum went to hospital this afternoon but she should be fine, wishing you all the best during the holiday period. Also once again, thank you for your lovely reviews they mean an awful lot to me, and to the anon from last chapter, I think you'll find that there is a lot more to Claire and Gemma's relationship, she doesn't exactly make Gemma a boring person but sort of balances her out, and also keep in mind that relationships aren't final and Claire isn't the only person who will be important in Gemma's life, I think you may be quite satisfied in the near future, just keep reading :) until then here is chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>"Lets discuss for a minute, the importance of human relationships in relation to positive and negative personal issues," said Tony, picking up the marker to write on the whiteboard.<p>

"We all have relationships with various people within our lives and subconsciously we will decide the importance of a certain person and our trust in them. When certain issues develop in our life, we will evaluate each person around us and work out whether they are suitable enough to act as our emotional outpour, this can be getting angry at them, using their shoulder to cry on, or sharing the absolute joy that you happened to reach level 99 on star fighter with your fellow hermit. Now the problem with this method which for some reasons all human beings seem to adapt, is that emotional problems are long lasting things and so in turn people don't get to use their outpour effectively because their outpour has their own problems and yet no one can seem to see that. The worst case being when someone is very kind and helpful and no one is there to help them because they aren't use to helping other people they're use to this one person helping everybody. Sound clear? Mr. Winton, please repeat at least one thing that I said."

Dean bit his pencil, "Mr. Winton, please repeat at least one thing that I said."  
>"Alright smartass." Said Tony, "50 push-ups out the front of the class."<p>

Dean clapped his hands together standing up, "Alright! Ladies time for a sneak peak of the tank show!"  
>"Hold up a minute," said Tony, "Glenn has to sit on top of you."<br>Dean looked to where Tony was pointing to a monstrous sized boy standing up and walking to the front.

"Woah, Tone," said Dean smiling, "I'm not being funny or nothing, but if he sits on me you're going to be cleaning me guts off his ass."

Tony smiled back and leaned forward, "Just for that, 75, get to it."  
>Dean sighed, "Alright, alright, sit on me then you fat shit."<p>

Dean immediately began to tremble as he pulled a sour face. "Every time you have a crack at Glenn it'll be another 20 Mr. Winton."

The whole class seemed to be rather entertained with Tony and Dean's consistent show, while Drew sat up the back with a blank gaze as his hands made scribbles on the page.

"Very artistic," said a voice above him.

Drew zoned back in and looked up to see Tony, but the rest of the class was gone, "What the- where is everyone?" he asked.

"Class is over, you completely missed it. Mr. Preston and Ms. Dawson have taken Dean to the nurse if you wish to look for him."  
>Drew shook his head, "I'd rather not look for him, he can look after himself, I'm sorry for missing the class, I'll get out of your hair."<br>Tony halted him as he stood up, "Drew, you're not in my hair…"  
>"I know, it was a figure of…"<br>"No, I know it was a figure of speech, what I'm saying is… Drew you think you're a burden to everyone."  
>"That's cause I kind of am, I'm just there." He said with a shrug.<p>

"Then how come they find you one of the most helpful people in their lives."

"I dunno ok? I'll just go…"  
>"Drew," said Tony with a focused look, "I'm trying to help you out here, cause no one else is."<br>Drew paused for a minute, "You psychology teachers are shit good."  
>"That's not psychology teachers, that's me, and you aren't going to get help if you shut people off your entire life."<br>Drew stared at the ground, "It's kind of hard to keep people in your life, when none of them care. Don't tell me I haven't seeked help, because so many times I've gone to them when I need it and they were never there, they never care. None of them have any idea what happened last year, they just call it my little weird phase. I enjoy helping people, but I only can for so long, I'm not being selfish or anything but I'm a person too."  
>"To be a ghost to those around you."<br>"Yeah…" said Drew, "If they had any idea what it was like, I'm so fucking lonely and… they don't even care. Just cause I don't shout it out, doesn't mean I don't have problems."  
>"Listen, all I've really got to say is quite simple. Don't be completely closed about it, sometimes you are going to step over people to get some help because they are too loud and arrogant to notice you otherwise, you need peoples help cause when you try and do it on your own you're just going to collapse under pressure. The human race was designed to work co-operatively and if you're cutting yourself off then you're just going to lose it. You don't have to tell me what is shit in your life, but you have to tell someone otherwise it's going to kill you. I would talk more but I have to dash, and I assume you do too."<br>"Yeah… something like that," said Drew leaning back.

"You're more than what other people think of you," said Tony, "And you're more than what you think of you, so make the most of it."

Tony walked out of the classroom leaving Drew leaning against his desk as he sighed.

* * *

><p>Sam came up to the Drew tapping him rapidly on the shoulder, "Drew, I need to talk to you, quick, come out on the green."<br>"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming," he said with a sigh.

She dropped her bag by the tree, "Ok, ok, ok, I've got serious problems."  
>"I bet," he said, "Ken?"<br>"Yeah, exactly, he's so, so…"  
>"So what?"<p>

"Different," said Sam shooting her arms out.

"You don't like him?" asked Drew.

"No, no, I do, but he's like smart and caring and shit, and he's so shut off, I dunno what to do, I've never been with a guy like this, what do I do?"  
>"Honestly Sam, you're a smart girl, just go with it, if you were really meant to be together it will all sort of work out around that."<br>"Is that it?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, it really is."  
>"Come on Drew, you're meant to be helping me."<br>"I'm sorry Sam, I'm just… I dunno. It's like what Tony said, emotional outpour and shit…"  
>"When did Tony say that?" asked Sam with a confused face.<p>

"In class today…"  
>"All I remember was Dean doing push-ups with the fat kid on his back."<br>"You called?" said Dean walking towards them, "Like a fox I jump when my name is heard…"  
>"I thought you were at the nurse's office." Said Drew.<p>

"I was I thought I dislocated my back, but then she called me a pussy and sent me away, and I called her a fannyfart, so it's all good. Speaking of which, what are you two queefs up to?"

"Thanks for the endearment," said Drew, "We were just having a chat."  
>"Oh yeah?" said Dean, "having a chat? What lovely topic are we chatting about? It's emotional shit ain't it? Little D'n'M. Yep, it's just as I suspected, Mr. Noodles cock is too small."<br>"What makes you think that we are talking about Sam's personal life?" asked Drew.

"Well you ain't talking about yours, what problems would you have? Only got 9 blowjobs, what a shame…"  
>"See Dean," said Drew marching up to him, "You don't know shit about me. You're meant to be my best friend but honestly you just piss me off beyond fuck."<br>"I piss you off mate? Your little sexy fucking Australian accent, you reel in the chicks, you've got it so fucking easy…"  
>"You don't know shit! Dean, you are just absolute shit! All that I've been through and you have the nerve to say that to me?"<br>Dean scowled up at Drew, "If I'm just absolute shit, then hit me."  
>"I'm not going to do that."<br>"Why not? Go on, we all know you're strong, so hit me, unleash one, rip your fist in to me."  
>Drew immediately started walking away.<p>

"Oh come on mate, don't be a poor sport."  
>"Dean," said Drew, "I'm walking away cause I know if I stay I will hurt you… I don't want to do that, I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to hurt anyone…"<br>"Don't worry," he whispered to Sam, "I know how to get to him."

He cupped his hands around his mouth, "Oi Drew! Is this about your family?"  
>Drew stopped in his tracks.<p>

"Ah-ha! You know about my Dad, fat angry prick. You know Sam's are dead, so what about yours? Where are they?"  
>Drew broke into a run and out of the college green.<p>

Dean laughed, "Pussy, how about that then hey?" he said turning with a cocky grin to Sam.

Sam brought her fist right to his face and he coiled back holding it.

"Drew might have the self control to walk away, doesn't mean I won't punch you. You're such a fucking prat." She spat at him.

Hayley came up to Drew as he walked out, "Hey Drew."  
>"I'm sorry Hayley, not right now," he said.<p>

"Oh… listen there was this party thing tonight…"  
>"Hayley," said Drew stopping, "I'm working and I really don't care, I'm sorry but I gotta go."<p>

Hayley watched him walk off, "right yeah, cool," she said as she tried to wave him off but it didn't satisfy her, and so she kept at it, but Drew didn't even notice.

* * *

><p>Drew was back in the city, he lit a spliff, trying to get the feel of it, that city rush he always felt that somehow touched inside of him, but he was just too hurt.<p>

It was really quite surprising how he could have so many people close to him yet he felt completely alone.

He began to run and look up at the sights around him. He ran out onto the street to spin his arms around but a cab screeched to halt and he backed away as it nearly hit him

A grotty man leaned out the window, "You fucking druggy, watch where you are going you prick!"  
>Drew walked off into the city square and lay back on the ground and shut his eyes, but his phone ran interrupting him.<p>

"Drew, it's Pastul, I received your absolutely charming call this morning," he said.

"Yeah, I want to speak to Llewellyn." He said.

"Big call, your not exactly an executive of the business even I have trouble talking to him." He said.

"I want to talk specifically to him, cause I'm really pissed." He said.

"Your in luck that he is in tonight, I'll try my best to pen you in but you are in way out of your depth Drew, he can fire you like that."  
>"Whatever, as long as I can talk to him."<p>

"Just remember your tone boy, if you speak to him like this you'll be fired on the spot, also I want you working extra hours for this."  
>"Fine, I don't fucking care, just do it!" he screamed into his phone.<p>

Drew hung up and sighed, he hurled his phone across the concrete and then lay back shutting his eyes once more, he was too hurt to look at the beautiful sky above him.

* * *

><p><em>Once again, apologies for such a short chapter, this story may not seem like it's kicking off, but there is a lot more to it, the next chapter is where actual plot starts to kick in, instead of this angsty stuff. I will admit it is kind of filler at the start, but you'll see this stories value really soon, chapter 4 up soon.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.08: DREW**

**Hello my lovely readers! It has been way too long and I have been way too slack, but with all due respect as it draws closer to Christmas I have had a lot on most importantly my birthday and other peoples birthdays, and the fact that I got Mario Kart 7 for my birthday probably doesn't help, by the way I'm going to write a one shot Christmas fic of Gen 4 that I will post on Christmas day, (It will take place between 7.06 and 7.07) so that's my little Christmas gift for you all :) But until then here is chapter 4.**

* * *

><p>Drew stood in the bathroom looking at the mirror, combing his hair neatly while he could hear the distant throb of the dance club outside. He poked his hair then slid the comb into his jacket pocket. He grasped the sink with both hands clicking his tongue repeatedly staring into it.<p>

"Ok," he said to himself, "another night, get through it."  
>Drew pushed away from the sink and walked briskly out the door. He had done it thousands of times before but for some reason whenever he was about to work he always felt rather queasy. He knew that if he thought about it, he could probably answer why that was the case, and it was more than like an emotional instead of a physical reason, but he had to shove it aside, he knew he had to.<p>

He slid carefully onto the barstool leaning on the bar.

Rodriguez stood behind the bar washing out the glasses "Evening Drew," he said, "Your shift started yet?"  
>Drew looked behind him shaking his head and not reaching his gaze.<p>

"All right, you having anything then?" he asked.

"Just a glass of water thanks," he said, tapping repeatedly on the bar.

"You right mate? You look a bit more anxious than usual." He said.

Drew swallowed the phlegm in his throat and looked up at Rodriguez, "I'm speaking directly to David Llewellyn tonight."  
>"Shit," said Rodriguez, "You in trouble?"<br>"No…though I might end up pissing him off I have no idea, I'm regretting this more and more." He said.

"Well I'll help out a bit and say his reputation is all it's cracked up to be, people overtake him."  
>Drew looked up and raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Ok so maybe he owns a few multi-million dollar clubs across Europe but so what? Don't we all?"

"Hmm…" said Drew, "You're right, come to think of it I left mine unlocked, I hope nobody trashes the place I've got Kylie Minogue coming in tomorrow."  
>"All right, all right, fair do's. Just chill and get your shift done with, with any luck Llewellyn will hardly remember he talked to you." He said with a smile.<p>

"Having doubts are we?" asked a husky voice from behind Drew making him jump and spit his drink out his mouth.

Drew turned around to see Pastul standing there in a gritty suit, "Let's try and not scare the fuck out of people who are already tense."  
>"I was trying to use some of your techniques, were they not satisfactory?" he asked.<br>Drew sighed, he couldn't help that whenever Pastul spoke to him or… anyone else, he spoke to them like they were an idiot who needed to have their hand held and walked around.

"Did you get me my meeting?" he asked.

"Yes, but you better appreciate it, in here I'm way above you, in Llewellyn's eyes I'm only slightly more than you and it is by pure chance that he is here tonight. So you're on the clock, go find some customers."  
>"Actually Pastul," said Rodriguez turning around, "Usually the customers come to him, he is pretty good you know."<br>"Flirt on your own time Rodriguez, now you can either get me a lager or shut up and get back to work."  
>"You don't have to be rude." He said turning around.<p>

"Drew, Work, Now." Pastul chanted at Drew's face.

Drew sighed and stood up from his chair and walked in amongst the crowd, but in rather open spaces so people could see him.

Rodriguez had quite a good point as two girls had already approached him. "'Scuse me" said the blonde one on the left, "Aren't you Drew Martin? That super cool guy from English."

"Parts of that are right," he said.

She gave a ditsy smile with her friend, "Me and my friend think you're well fit and you're accent is so hot, is that like Belgian or something?"  
>Drew frowned and gave a long and confused pause, "It's Australian…"<br>The girls turned to each other smiling, "That's cute," they said in unison.

"Listen girls, I'm flattered honestly but right now I'm working so I'll have to chat to you later."  
>"Oh we know you're working, that's why we're here." She said.<p>

Drew sighed, "Right, Of course, I thought for a second… never mind, the whole school knows now I guess."

"Yeah, and we want you to make us…"  
>Drew shut his eyes, "I get it."<br>"…Feel good. How much?"  
>Drew opened his eyes, "20 Quid each."<p>

She clicked open her purse and handed Drew 40 quid, "Sorted. Where to?"  
>"Follow me," he said motioning in his direction.<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of Drew's night went by in a long, slow and painful blur of half pretty girls getting rid of their decent looks with buckets of make-up and raunchy clothes, making moaning noises all night. His head pounded more and more, and his mouth felt like death, not to mention the glittery silver walls of his workroom had burnt into his mind.<p>

He walked back through the dance floor as he saw people walk past, the crowds got bigger and sweatier, and his eyes caught hold of someone, Claire in a silver dress jumping up and down to his left.

The image came back of Claire, his sweet innocent friend, who he defiled cause he was told too and cause he was given money.

He felt a pulse in his throat and bolted towards the bathroom.

He smacked open the cubicle door and slammed it shut. He pressed his fists up against the wall squinting his eyes tight and taking deep breaths. His knees buckled and he grabbed on the toilet and began spewing.

The contents of his stomach and from the girls he had served tonight came right up into the toilet bowl as his entire body throbbed with pain. He shivered as his stomach moaned, spewing up again into the bowl.

"You right man?" said a voice from outside the cubicle, "I've heard a few spews at clubs but that sounds like a nasty one."  
>The person pushed the toilet door open, "Drew?"<br>Drew turned around rapidly, "Dean? What the fuck are you doing here?"  
>"I could ask you the same fucking question, but actually the answers are quite obvious, I'm taking a slash and you're spewing up Sunday."<br>"Ok, what are you really doing here?" he asked thrusting his hand.

"I said we were going out tonight, you said you were working." He said.

"We weren't talking this morning," he said.

"Hayley said you were working."  
>"By the way you just lost."<br>"Oh fuck you! Right, way to piss me off, what the hell are you doing here? Going out for a solo mission, get more pussy on your own. You sound like you have downed a whole tankard by the amount you're up chucking."  
>Drew shook his head, "That's not alcohol."<br>"Then what the fuck is it? You throwing up Ribena?"

Drew stood up, "Doesn't matter, where's Gemma and Sam?"  
>"Gemma and I are getting drinkies! We're having fun." He said sticking two thumbs out.<p>

"Deany's found a friend? Best friend fun time? What is with you and her anyway?"  
>"What you gonna start telling me who I can be friends with now?"<br>"I think you have a rather forward personality and so does she, so you could be a potential danger, I'm not gonna have you sabotage the couples in our group."  
>"What's there to sabotage?" asked Dean, "Gemma and Claire are all cutesy and gay but they are nothing more than that, and Sam and Ken who the fuck knows it kind of just happened and now it's there, typical teenage relationships, nothing in them, they just pass by."<br>"Say that to there faces, see how many of them make your teeth bleed, as much as I agree with you."  
>"What did you say?" he asked.<p>

"Nothing, I'm going to find people."  
>Dean stood by the urinal as he walked out, "Yeah you walk off you lieing bastard!" he yelled, standing awkwardly in the bathroom while a man was peeing in the urinal next to him.<p>

Dean looked over, "Woah, that's one hell of a dick your sporting there, good job."  
>"Fuck off," he said as he zipped up his fly and walked out giving a sour look in Dean's direction.<p>

* * *

><p>Drew walked up to Sam laughing giddily to Ken, He grabbed her by the arm, "We need to talk."<br>"Woah, woah, woah, hold up buster, you didn't come with us." She said.

"Yes," said Drew, "That's because I work here, and you know I work here, yet for some reason everyone is still here and they don't know that and I'd like to keep it that way."  
>"I'm sorry, I thought we could… I dunno it was an extremely valuable opportunity and I thought we could… avoid you."<br>"You didn't even tell me Sam. You know I don't want people to know and you didn't even give me a heads up… It's not exactly an easy thing when your friends see that you…"  
>"That you what?" asked Sam.<p>

"Fuck it, I'm a hooker Sam, that's what I am, may sound absolutely fucking nuts, but I'm a 17 year old hooker, I give girls oral sex for money for an extremely wealthy business man who pays me and right now he's scamming me so that makes me worse than…" Drew paused and took a deep breathe, "It's not easy ok Sam, and considering you are one of my best friends and you know, I need your help."  
>"I'm sorry," she said, "I wasn't thinking."<br>"Everything alright over here?" asked Ken.

Drew smiled at him, "Hunky fucking dory."  
>Ken pointed his finger at Drew "Did you just say that you were…"<p>

"Oh great, yes that's right Ken, I'm a high class hooker, how's that for a fucking title."  
>Ken paused, "Well you didn't say why you did it… there is probably good reason."<br>"Pretty good reason yeah… If I don't suck off girls, I become homeless, simple as that."  
>"Well see," said Ken with a nod, "perfectly reasonable."<br>Drew gave a fake smile at Ken.

"Drew why are you doing this?" asked Sam, "Ken hasn't done anything wrong."  
>"Because right now Sam everything is going to shit and everybody else is just making it worse."<br>"Doesn't mean you have to get angry at Ken."  
>"I'm so sick of this, what is this group even fucking doing? Gemma can't do a proper relationship to save her life, and you two are making a big deal over fucking what, I'm sorry, I'm just kind of sick of Romeosan and Juliet, and Juliet and Juliet, they aren't the most interesting thing to listen to everyday of your life."<br>"Well thanks there Drew, help appreciated," said Sam as she walked off.

Drew ran his hand through his hair, "I didn't mean! ... Fuckleshucks."

"I know you didn't mean to say that," said Ken.

"Yeah…" said Drew, "Sorry man."  
>"That's ok," said Ken.<p>

"I beg to differ, you don't exactly look like you're making girls happy," said a familiar grusky voice.

"Are you going to keep sneaking up on me?" asked Drew.

"Are you going to keep being an angsty little shit, seriously you've been pissed the whole day, crack a joke," Said Pastul.

"Why did the man put honey in his door." Said Drew.

"Why?" asked Pastul.

"Because it was ajar." Said Drew.

Pastul stood staring at him, "That was shit on a shit-stained frying pan made out of shit."

"Alright, I've got another one, what did Pastul get for Christmas?"

"Herpes?"  
>"A punch in the face if he doesn't stop being a prick… hold on herpes?"<p>

"Yeah, that shut you up didn't it? Anyway, Llewellyn's ready to see you." He said.

"Seriously?" asked Drew.

"Yes, so I highly recommend you stop menstruating and go see him." He said.

"Fine." Said Drew, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>David Llewellyn sat at his desk with a giant cigar hanging out the side of his mouth firmly wrapped, he tapped it in his right hand covered in rings and placed it firmly back in his mouth as he flicked through papers.<p>

"Do we have Novembers commercial expenses yet?" he asked.

"They should be in the pile to your right," said a scrawny man on a laptop to the right of Llewellyn.

As David flicked through the papers he slammed a fist down on the desk making the scrawny man jump, "$12'000 on fucking LED lights, why have we spent that much money on fucking LED lights, who the fuck gives a fuck about fucking LED lights."  
>The man cleared his throat, "W-well from a buyers perspective…"<br>"Shhh…" Said David putting a finger to his lips and shaking his head. "No," he said, "You're not getting it Craig."  
>David pulled Craig close to him as Craig shook in fear, David took a puff of his cigar and extended an arm around him, "I'm going to show you 2 measurements with my hand," he made a large gap with his hands and then a tiny gap that hardly classified as one, "That large gap, covers drugs, investors and my pay, that small gap, covers the building and the entertainment and the workers and the fucking LED lights, so if I see you've gone and spent $15'000 on coasters, I'm going to deck the halls with your ass, you got it?"<br>Craig swallowed, "Understood."  
>"Mr. Llewellyn," said the bodyguard, "Baker has the boy."<p>

"Ok, bring him, make sure he's quick."

The guard gave one knock on the door and Pastul came in with Drew following behind him.

"Sorry to bother you at this hour sir, or any hour for that matter of fact, the amount of work you put in is that of a… great standard and I feel… deeply… disturbed… no, that's not the write word… I hate to be upsetting you."  
>"Get on with it." Said David without lifting his head.<p>

"Right yes, one of my workers, one of the boys, he works for this club here, he has been for some time now, and he is a valued member of the team…"  
>"Oh for fuck's sake shut up and let the kid talk." He said.<p>

"Right, right," Pastul said clapping his hands together and walking backwards, he gave a stern look at Drew and nodded in Llewellyn's direction.

Drew swallowed as he suddenly felt the power this room was giving off, a giant room which was well kept and Llewellyn sat at the end like a king on a throne.

"Hi, Mr. Llewellyn, I'm Drew, one of your workers, very pleased to be talking to you, anyway…"  
>"I know who you are," said David looking up.<p>

"What, really?" asked Pastul.

"Yes," said David, "Drew is one of the finest workers we have. It is so rare to find a boy who is good at pleasing a girl, let alone such a strong and attractive specimen like Drew. I hit the jackpot when I found you, you see with young ladies its easy to find a girl who will please a man, all she has to do is have nice tits and suck. But finding a decent boy is so much harder, there are even a fair amount of young ladies who are good at pleasing other women who I have employed but as much as we enjoy that mental image Drew, they don't really do they?" He had now paced over to Drew and stood leaning in close to him, "Do they?"  
>"Only the gay ones..."<br>"That is exactly right," he said pacing again, "Only the gay ones, that means we have an extremely large number of young girls looking for an attractive male to sexually please them, and unfortunately most males do not know how to do this as they are quite keen to just stick their cocks in for a minute and be done and they'd be more satisfied with a turkey baser to be honest. But Drew here has the gift, he come to me in search of financial help, he was young, masculine, pleasing to every ladies eye," David grabbed Drew's jaw, "and he knows how to use his mouth to get girls screaming with joy like no other man on the planet."  
>Drew held his hand up and spoke through David's grip, "That's kind of what I came here to talk about."<p>

David let him go, "Then speak my young boy."  
>"Um, ok… so this morning I got a package from you and it was…"<br>"Ahhh," said Mr. Llewellyn with a smile, "Those are some of the finest and most expensive pills you can get, for the richest of men they are difficult to obtain… but I'm not the richest of men… I'm better. Those pills will make you have unforgettable nights, it also guarantees any girl you'd like to be in your arms, not that you can't already obtain that, but use them well."  
>"That's the thing sir… I was sort of thinking… I wouldn't really use them, I mean they are quite lovely and look very, very pretty, and I'm sure I would have one hell of a trip with somewhat forgettable sex but I kind of really do need my money…"<br>David took a puff of his cigar, "You'd like your money…"  
>"I'll bring back the pills," said Drew, "You can have them all back, all 10, case and all, but I have to pay off my house and stuff, I really need the money and I can't afford to have the pills…"<br>David chuckled, "I'm not so sure that is an option Drew."  
>"Whatdya mean? Can't I just get my money, you're definitely winning, give them to someone else who wants them more."<br>"My finest present for you and you give it back Drew, money isn't something that can be passed around, even for me, and when I give you a very expensive and hard to come by present, I appreciate that you value it."

"I'm really sorry sir… I have to decline I need the money."  
>David nodded his head before turning around and throwing the papers off his desk in a furious swipe.<p>

Drew took a step back as his heart began to race.

"Do you know who you are asking for money off Drew? Do you realize who I am and what I do?"  
>"Yes," said Drew, "Sir, with all due respect I don't come here on a regular basis because it's fun, I come here because like every other man I have to pay money to keep living, living is no longer a free right in our society, it's something that cost a hell of a lot of money and it's just unfortunate for me that I have to begin this journey at 17, everybody else my age won't be fully paying for themselves for another 10 years, but I drew the short straw. I'm sorry sir… I can't spend my life partying with pills, I have to get the money, it's why I work."<br>David took a deep breath and looked up, "Consider this a huge favour Drew, only because you are my star pupil, bring me the case with all 10 pills without a scratch or fingerprint on them tomorrow and I'll see what I can do about your money."  
>"Thank you very much sir, much appreciated." Drew said as he headed for the door.<p>

Pastul looked at him as he walked past, "Dumbass…" he said.

"Pastul?" said David.

Pastul stood to attention, "Yes sir?"  
>"Fuck off." He said waving his hand towards the door.<p>

Pastul nodded, "Right away sir," he said as he did a skip on the spot and headed rapidly towards the door.

* * *

><p><em>In this story I keep feeling Drew drift into a sort of Freddie like character, which is not what I want him doing because there's a lot more to Drew than that, this is just touching down on his rather personal side. On the other hand a decent length chapter, I'm not sure when Chapter 5 will be up as it is Christmas time, I'm not gonna leave it for ages, I could try and do it tomorrow but I just have no idea it will all depend, but I'll still try and get these stories done as well as writing a long one-shot Christmas special.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.08: DREW**

**Hello everyone! Let's discuss the big question first! Why the hell have I not written anything in the past month, well for starters I've been away for 2 weeks and the other is I've been extremely lazy, I am really sorry I have left you all on edge for quite a while. I am now pushing myself to write to please you all, get out a lot more content soon so I can wrap up Series 7. So I'm dusting off the cobwebs in my mind and writing again, here is the too long awaited Chapter 5.**

* * *

><p>Speckles of sunlight drifted into Drew's room once more reminding him that he needed to get up and live another day.<p>

His mouth had a foul taste as if there was gunk all over his tongue. He downed a half glass of water on the desk next to him rubbing his eyes.

He placed the glass down and slid open the draw grabbing his lighter; he scurried through the debris in the draw, no cigarettes, no dope and even worse… no skittles.

He sighed and chucked the lighter back in his draw and then remember it was probably best not to smoke in the apartment anyway.

He swung the guitar up onto his lap once he reached the living room and got a song flowing out of it, but it sounded metallic and weak, he shut his eyes trying to concentrate when his fingers got a whip of pains and he heard a 'SHKLINK!' sound.

He opened his eyes to see that the G-string had snapped and flung up hitting his hand.

"Oh fucking hell," he said, "Bad day already."

He placed the guitar down and walked over to the kitchen bench, the slim black case shined in the sunlight on the kitchen bench. He picked it up and flicked it open; just to have a check so he could return it tonight.

He noticed straight away, the eighth pill was missing. His heart felt like it just fell off a platform, he walked outside into the hallway, where he heard a loud vacuuming noise.

"Antonia!" he shouted, "Antonia!"

Her bright little face popped out of one of the doors, "Good morning Drew! How could I service you?"  
>"Have you been in my apartment yet?"<br>She shook her head, "No, I've just got 2 more to go then I'll come clean yours, I'll even clean out your pipes if you want," she said with a wink.

Drew frowned and then he snapped at the realization, "Dean…"  
>He slammed the door to his apartment and picked up his phone punching in the numbers.<p>

There was a pick up and a lot of voices in the background.

"Hello Dean's phone,"

"You're not Dean…" said Drew.

"No you are silly," the voice said with a giggle, "it's your phone."  
>"Claire?" said Drew, "Why have you got Dean's phone?"<br>"But you're Dean's phone," she said, "Dean?"  
>"No it's Drew… is Dean there?"<br>"Holy shit!" Shouted Claire, "Why are you in Dean's phone?"  
>"I'm not in fucking Dean's phone… are you alright."<br>"I'll get you out of there Drew!"  
>Drew pinched his nose, "Claire, tell me where you are."<br>She hesitated, "…Dean's phone."  
>"No, no, no Claire, where are you, are you at the park?"<br>"No, I'm at Gemma's house, but this isn't her phone."  
>"Who is with you at Gemma's house?"<br>"Oh you know," said Claire, "Me, Claire, You, Dean's Phone."  
>"Is Dean with you right now?"<br>"Of course he is, it's his phone, and you're Dean."  
>"No, I'm Drew, and I'm coming over now."<p>

Claire screamed and hung up the phone.

He shook his head, "Far out Gemma, what have you done to that girl," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>Drew walked up to Gemma's doorstep and recoiled, as he smelt a wave of skunk flow out.<p>

He shook his head and knocked on the door.

No answer.

He tried knocking again.

Still no answer.

He peered round into the window, they were all on the floor with bloodshot eyes, none of them looked like they had the capacity to get up and answer the door.

Drew sighed and tried unhitching the window.

Hayley walked into the room and saw him furiously banging at the window.

She ran over to the window and opened it up so he could crawl inside.

She shut the window as he rubbed his head, "You know you could've just opened the door for me."  
>Hayley looked at Drew, "You weren't knocking at the door."<br>"Fair point," said Drew, "At least there is one person in this house who isn't stoned off their ass."  
>Hayley shook her head, "I don't do drugs."<br>Drew smiled, "Good, keep it that way, you'll be a better person."

Drew walked into the lounge room and clicked his fingers at Dean, "You, upstairs, now."  
>Dean laughed, "I'm very flattered Drew, but honestly I think we're just good friends, we'll leave the homo-eroticism to our good friends Gemma and Claire, and you know if someone wants to jump in on that, say Kelly, just go ahead, I'm happy for a whole 3 party thing or even if you just wanna do a 5 person thing all 5 of you girls and film it, you know just go ahead…"<br>Drew grabbed Dean, "Come on you dirty hippy…"  
>Once Dean was upstairs Drew let go of him, "Yesterday Dean, while you were at apartment did you help yourself to anything?"<br>"Look man, I'm really sorry, but if you leave a packet of scotch biscuits just sitting in your fridge, I ain't gonna be able to help myself am I."  
>"I'm talking about the fucking pills Dean!"<br>"Oh yeah… I may have nicked one of them…"  
>"Thanks mate! Totally trustworthy friend right there."<br>Dean shrugged, "Ok so it was a bit dog, but you should've seen that thing sent me wild last night, I felt like I was in a wind tunnel wearing a cape, I woke up next to a Marie Claire model! I'm pretty sure it's still going, either that or the 4 ounces of weed we're going through, my moneys on the weed."  
>"You already took it? You little prick, that was my money you took."<br>"I thought you said it was a gift," said Dean

"You don't get it do you? I won't be able to pay off my rent now, I could get kicked out cause you wanted to have a little trip and shag a model with gonorrhea."  
>Dean pointed his finger, "Hey man she was proper clean, she had this little mole on her tit right…"<p>

"Dean," said Drew, "Do you ever stop and wonder, 'Gees! Why am I such an enormous asshole!'"  
>"You got something to say?" asked Dean.<p>

"I've got a number of things to say Dean, but none of it gets through to you anymore so what's the point."

"Well if you wanna rip into me, then go ahead," said Dean stretching out his arms, "Come on big fella, lay your pretty little knuckles right into my skull."  
>Drew shut his eyes and looked down, "I ain't gonna do that Dean, you know I probably wouldn't…"<br>"Probably wouldn't what?"  
>"I probably wouldn't care so much if there was any ounce of you that felt bad for what you did, that actually felt something for someone else, you're my best mate Dean, but I get it now, we are completely opposite, because everything I feel is for someone else, I never get to feel my own pain, I nobody ever feels mine, so maybe I am being an angsty little shit, but it's not like any of you cared anyway."<br>Drew began walking down the hallway as Dean turned to him, "I need your help Drew."  
>Drew stopped, "Why do you need my help?"<br>"I'm trying to run from something."  
>Drew smirked, "That's new."<br>"No Drew, I know if I just accept this, it will fuck everything up, for absolutely everyone, all of you, so you have to help me."  
>"Sorry Dean, for once I'm going have to say," he paused, "handle it yourself."<br>Dean sighed and punched the wall as Drew walked off.

Drew was about to head out the door when he saw the group laughing at Ken who fell off his chair.

Drew marched over to the group and took the bag of weed off the table; he took it round to the toilet and flushed it down.

Gemma ran around and poked her head in, "What the fuck did you do that for?"

Drew walked out and back into the living room, "What the fuck is wrong with you?" she said, "Why are you trying to wreck your fun."  
>"Spose that's why I wasn't invited to your little drug den wasn't it, cause I'm Mr. fun police, aren't I?"<br>"Well considering you just flushed all our drugs, you're not giving yourself a good name."  
>"Is drugs all you really need to have fun?"<p>

"They work don't they? You enjoy them! So do we?"  
>"Look what you're doing to this group Gemma!" he shouted. "Kelly, you're meant to be the strong one, who stops them doing stupid things! Now whenever I see you, you're drunk, high or stoned with one hand down your pants! Paulie, you're meant to be a Christian, I know you struggle, but you don't even try anymore, you're doing more drugs than most people, and Claire! You are the sweet, innocent girl, since you got with Gemma, you've been doing drugs, getting smashed and having sex in public places! You're poisonous Gemma! You're extreme ways are screwing everyone up."<br>"I'm sorry Drew I'm such a fuck up! Maybe it was cause Mummy and Daddy never gave me enough attention, maybe it's cause there was nobody to care, maybe it's cause everyone is so thick it drives me mad, or maybe it's cause someone already fucked me up, who is standing right in front of me!"  
>"Oh I get it… this is my fault now ain't it? So does everyone know? Are we all clear in the situation?"<br>"Drew don't." said Gemma, "Please don't."  
>Drew looked back down at Gemma, "Ok, I won't, cause that's not me, but you're not the only one who has been hurt, you're not the only one who feels alone in the world, and you are certainly not the only one who has no one to care for them, you have no fucking idea how that feels."<br>Drew sighed looking back at Gemma, "Just do a bit more with your life."

Drew walked out the door leaving the rest of them sitting in silence, Gemma walked out of the room on the verge of tears.

Claire walked out following her, "Gemma?" she asked, "What's wrong, Gems what was he talking about?" she asked stroking Gemma's hair.

Gemma swallowed, "Me and Drew had a secret relationship for a year and it totally fucked up the both of us…"  
>Claire stood there, staring at Gemma's heartbroken face.<p>

* * *

><p>Drew fixed up his coat as he walked out the door, and Hayley shut the door running after him, "Drew," she shouted, "Drew are you Ok?"<br>Drew turned around on the spot quickly, "No Hayley, No I'm not. Do you ever feel it? Feel that you are a complete wreck and nobody cares."  
>"God knows I do." She said.<p>

Drew swallowed looking at Hayley, "You deserve better." He said as he pivoted on the spot and continued walking down the street.

Hayley was about to call out Drew's name, but realized there was no point; she sat down on the concrete with her head in her hands.

"Oh sweetheart," came a voice across the road. Mrs. Angelo walked over and sat down next to Hayley, "Oh men, they are such a bother aren't they, you poor girl, you wonder how they can treat you like that?"  
>"But it's not about me," said Hayley, "Everyone just thinks… they only think for themselves, how can someone please them… I love him, I love him to bits, but I love him for who he is, I don't just need his love, he needs someone to love him, that's why so many people screw it up, because what matters in a relationship is that the person you love is looked after and at the moment there is no one there to love him, and he is such a beautiful soul, he always cares for other people. No wonder so many relationships are fucked up, so many girls just want a boyfriend, that's not a good relationship at all cause it's all about them… if only other girls could just love someone, because they need to be loved too."<br>"Sweetie I could tell you a few stories about love… but think about what you said, if you really love him, then you have to let him know so he can feel it."

Hayley looked up at Mrs. Angelo's cheery face and nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Emotional Shambles! Yeah everyone is a bit all over the place in this episode, oh the dramas of being a teenager, more to come! Chapter 6 up soon!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.08: DREW  
><strong>

**So I'm not sure why but I'm a little annoyed at the moment, I think I've been off school too long, I need to go back, also this year I'm Skins age, so lets see if any interesting drama happens, I doubt it but still… This story is getting a bit annoying to write cause I don't think it works as well in words as it would on a TV screen, well that's most of these episodes but you have to make the best of what you got, so here is chapter 6.**

* * *

><p>Drew got back into his apartment and shut the door, he walked into his bedroom and dived right on his bed, "Shit, shit, shit…" he mumbled to himself.<p>

He slid open the draw looking for anything to calm him down, when the photo slipped out again, he quickly picked it up and pocketed it, along with a cigarette lying against the back.

He left his apartment and climbed the stairs up to the roof. He stood on the edge of the building and kicked off a pebble before sitting down on it.

He slid the lighter and the cigarette out of his pocket. He quickly lit it up and began to blow it, he was on edge and wasn't concentrating properly, and taking short and rapid puffs.

He slid the photo of his pocket and unfolded, at that moment his whole body almost stopped, he sat still staring at the picture.

"Hi," he said. "How are you doing? All good up there?"  
>The picture remained silent<p>

"Is she Ok? You should know…"  
>Drew shut his eyes and sighed, "I've really fucked up and now… now I'm completely alone… I don't know what to do anymore."<br>He tightened his eyes holding back tears, "Please Mum… please just fucking tell me what to do…"

He looked up, swallowing the tears and let out a sigh as he stared out at the bustling city of Bristol.

He got off the roof and headed down to the ground floor, and began wandering the city, but everything felt off. It wasn't working, the sky was the wrong colour, the wind felt wrong, everybody seemed to have left, and it just wasn't working. He walked over to the fountain but it just seemed to sit there, it's glimmering trickle was gone.

He bit his lip and flicked out his phone and immediately punched in some numbers, holding it up to his ears.

"Paulie!" he said.

"Drew?" came the voice the other hand, "Where are you man, we were worrying about you?"  
>Loud music boomed over screaming the background, "Yeah sounds like it mate."<br>"Nah man, this is just a little thing, you probably wouldn't even like it, it's like all… I'm at a gay bar…"  
>Drew frowned, "A gay bar?"<br>"Yeah… I'm exploring my sexuality just a little, you know how us teenage boys get…"  
>"Paulie…"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Where are you, if you don't tell me the right answer I will snap your signed by Peter Jackson copy of Lord of the Rings in to tiny little pieces."<br>There was a pause from Paulie's end, "Party at Kristy's house…"

"Is there drugs?"  
>"Little bit"<p>

"What kinds?"  
>"Oh you know, the basics."<p>

"Alcohol"  
>"Little bit"<br>"Dope"  
>"Little bit"<br>"Ecstasy"  
>"Little bit"<br>"Cocaine"  
>"Little bit"<p>

"Are there girls?"  
>"Oh well it depends what you mean by girls, because I think some of them…"<br>"Do they have breasts and a vagina Paulie?"  
>"Well in that case…. There's a little… nah there's an awful lot."<br>"Right I'll see you there." Said Drew as he snapped his phone shut.

* * *

><p>A Ginger girl stood against the wall laughing like crazy from the pills she'd taken completely unaware of what Paulie was saying to her, but he didn't take that into account.<p>

"Look you are a lovely girl," said Paulie, "You have a great sense of humor, fiery hair, alright face if you ignore the neck, your boobs are… well they look a bit sloppy but they're alright and I'm sure you have a wonderful fanny. Problem is see here, I'm not really for the whole sex before marriage sort of thing, which is a bit of bummer, not that I'm a bummer, believe me I love fanny, I'm a fan of fanny, solid fanny fan right here, but it's just my old man wouldn't be too happy with it, neither would, not that I have two dads, well I do, but one's human and the other one is… well he's everyone's dad ain't he? So if you just wanna agree with that, that'd be sweet, but I'm not really for it if we weren't married… though we could get married… I reckon there's a guy who could get it done in twelve hours."  
>The girl stared at him and then broke into fits of drugged up laughter again.<p>

Paulie snickered, "Haha, yeah, it's a stupid idea… What about blowjobs! I don't recall anywhere in the bible that says blowjobs are a sin."

There was a cack from behind Paulie, "Ha! You want to give someone a blowjob! You bummer!" shouted Kelly.

"No, no, no, I was talking about this girl…" said Paulie pointing his thumb back.

"You want to give her a blowjob? Ew! Paulie! Why you talking to a lady boy!"  
>"No! Kelly! She's got muff! She's got a fanny! It's probably a lovely fanny!"<p>

"Hey beautiful," said the voice behind him, "You are smoking!"  
>Kelly turned around and smiled, "No I'm not…" she said.<p>

"No I mean like… you're smoking hot!" he said.

"Really! Wow! Did you hear that Paulie? I'm smoking hot!"  
>"Yay…" said Paulie.<p>

"Would you care for an Éclair?" asked the man.

"I'd love one!" said Kelly.

Paulie grabbed Kelly, "Come on Kels, you don't want one of them."  
>"Hey, hey, back off short stack, if the girl wants a suck, then the girl wants a suck."<br>"I don't think she really does, she's just a bit drugged up."  
>"Dude…" said the man frowning, "You gay are what? So what if a bird's drugged up, if you can score one in the pouch, you go for it."<br>"Hey man, did you see that really nice lexus out on the lawn?" asked Paulie.

"Yeah it's mine, so what?"

Paulie smiled, "Someone's knicking it ain't they."  
>"What?"<p>

"I saw some fat dude just walk up and start keying it and picking at the locks, if you hurry he won't mess up your grooves"  
>"Aw shit," said the man quickly running for the door.<p>

Paulie smirked, "Oh drugs… how they make people stupid."  
>Kelly smiled and started crooning, "Oh drugs! How they make people horny!"<p>

Paulie frowned and put her arm under Kelly, "Alright you, I think you need to lie down for a bit," he said as he hobbled her up the stairs.

* * *

><p>He sat Kelly down on the bed and she smiled back at him before puking over to her right.<p>

"Charming young lass," said Paulie raising his eyebrows.

"Nothing, come on you lie down." He said nodding towards the bed.

Kelly nodded with a dopey smile and let out a little moan as she slipped her hand into her shorts.

Paulie grabbed her arm, "No, Kelly, Kelly!" he said as she giggled.

"You know what," said Kelly, "I never found out what an éclair was."  
>Paulie raised an eyebrow, "You don't know what he meant by éclair."<br>"I thought he meant an éclair," she said shrugging.

"What is an éclair Kelly, think about it."  
>"A yummy pastry treat?"<br>Paulie winced, "A long chocolate log that has cream in the middle."  
>Kelly still didn't get it.<p>

"Think about it, he was black."

"Oh… OH! It's always a penis reference isn't it?"  
>Paulie sighed, "Always a penis reference."<br>Kelly jumped back and laid down on the bed, "Alright then, let's do it." She said.

Paulie frowned, "Do what?"  
>"Let's get frisky, I'm giving you your chance, you want to get your dinker wet, so I'm giving you your chance… I'm going to fuck you Paulie."<br>Paulie shook his head, "No, Kelly, I'm not gonna do that."  
>"Why not?" she said.<p>

"One cause you're fucked and you ain't thinking straight, two… you're my friend… my good friend… Kelly Dawson… My friend Kelly."  
>Kelly shrugged, "Didn't know I still had that title."<br>Paulie frowned, "Why wouldn't you be my friend."  
>Kelly rolled her in the head pillow, "Cause I've become a fuck-up, I used to be strong and controlled, but now I'm just like everyone else… a little slutty, drunk, cock sucking druggie, I'm in the ghettoooooooo!"<p>

"You ain't in the Ghetto."  
>"But I'm black! I have to be."<br>"Just cause you're black doesn't mean you're automatically in the Ghetto. Look, you're not a fuck-up… I still think you're great."  
>Kelly stared over at the wall, "Thanks, that makes 1."<br>Paulie looked down at his feet and stood up, "Alright, come on then."  
>Kelly rolled over, "What, so now we are gonna fuck?"<br>Paulie shook his head, "Nope, I'm gonna take you home."  
>Kelly laughed, "I am 100% fine, I do not need to…" and at that she puked all over the carpet in front of her and on Paulie's shoes.<p>

She looked up at Paulie wiping the vomit away from her mouth, "I'll go home…"

* * *

><p>Paulie had his jacket over Kelly as he walked her out along the pavement. She wrapped her arms around Paulie suddenly, "No Paulie! I can't go home, I can't let Chuck Bass see me like this!"<p>

"Who the fuck is Chuck Bass?" he asked.

"My Hubby…" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Right…" he said.

As Paulie was leaving, Drew walked swiftly up towards the door.

"Drew!" shouted Paulie.

"Paulster!" said Drew, "Hey Paulie! Pew! Pew! Pew!" he said making gun movements.

"I wanted to talk to you, but I've got Kelly…"  
>"Don't worry about it Paulie, I'm absolutely fine, back to normal now, so it's party time!"<br>"That doesn't sound like normal Drew…"  
>"Man, I'm gonna go get monumentally pissed over! I'm gonna go drop some pills and get a foursome going, me and three girls, one has to be blonde, one has to be ranga and the other has to be a brownie, wouldn't that be absolutely filthy?"<br>"Drew…"  
>"I'll leave you to look after Betty Boop here, see ya!" he said patting Paulie on the shoulder.<p>

Paulie looked behind him and then sighed taking Kelly off.

* * *

><p>Drew walked in as the beat followed his every step, he immediately began to down drinks off the table and then he started popping the pills and his brain went into overdrive with a haughty cackle.<p>

He walked up to a young looking brunette girl and tapped her on the shoulder, "Hi, I'm Drew, I think you're beautiful, I play Guitar and I look like this, what do you do?"  
>She smiled back at him, "I'm Sophie, I'm in the league for contemporary dancing, just last year…"<br>"Cool, I'm totally into that sort of stuff, gees this music is loud, I like it but I want to be able to hear you, shall we talk somewhere else like the bedroom, I can make your insides tremble."  
>She smiled gleefully back at him, "Alright."<br>Dean walked out of the bedroom upstairs, "That was some good servicing… you really cleaned out my pipes, what was your name again? Camilla? Was that it? Well… you were lovely, might wanna shave next time though, I felt like I was fucking an ewok, but I'll ring you! …Maybe!"

He heard a giggle behind him and another voice, "Come in here, I'll lick your muff off."  
>Dean frowned and turned around to see Drew smiling. "Drew?"<p>

Drew turned around, "Oh hey big fella! Can we have a good chumly chat in a minute? I've got to go fuck this girl raw first, won't be a tick."  
>"That doesn't sound like Drew…"<br>Drew smirked, "What do you mean? I have sex with girls all the time, and unlike you I actually make them cum, so" he blew his tongue, "To you!"

"No, that isn't you at all, Drew doesn't do that…"  
>"Dean I sleep with lots of girls, what are you talking about?"<br>"Yes Drew! But you don't do it like that! I do! I'm the arrogant prick! I say I'll fuck raw then bang them hard and walk out, leaving them disoriented. You walk into a party, cool and relaxed, and you sweet talk a girl and she enjoys it when she does it with you and you're just so nice about it. It's like you have nice one night stands."

"Well maybe that's cause I'm not the one getting the enjoyment out of it!" shouted Drew.

Dean stopped and stared at him, "You what?"  
>"Is it that hard to figure out Dean, I don't enjoy just fucking random girls left and right, Ok? It's an anti-depressant, I have sex with girls to get my minds off things, because I'm broken and that's how it helps, the least I can do is make sure that they have a good time." Drew grabbed his face and stopped.<p>

The young brunette girl, "Are you going to come lick my muff off mystery man?"  
>Drew looked up at Dean, "I'm sorry… you're right, this isn't me… this isn't me at all…" he looked over at the girl and shook his head walking off down the stairs.<p>

Dean watched Drew leave then turned to the girl, "Still up for a shag?"  
>Drew walked down the stairs when his phone vibrated, he got out onto the porch and flicked it open.<p>

_1 new message from Pastul, _**'L wants to see u about pills, now'**

* * *

><p><em>Last 2 chapters are coming up, here is where is the two chapters that if I right correctly then your heart should tingle a bit :) Chapter 7 up soon.<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.08: DREW**

**Annoying night, I got invited to a friends birthday party, but they are like 4 years older than me and all the people there are going to be heaps older than me and there is hardly anyone there that I can talk to for a whole night, so it feels really bad cause I didn't want to go cause it would be heaps weird but I didn't want to shut him down, so now I feel heaps bad, but I can always do a bit of writing to get it out of my system. Also I didn't have anything to give him anyway, so that probably helps. Anyway, I feel heaps slack and here is Chapter 7.**

* * *

><p>Pastul flicked the phone back and forth in his hand, standing by the bar. He flicked it open again and read the time, then shook his head, "Fuck it," he said.<p>

The timing was perfect cause just as he was about to walk out, Drew walked in.

"Where the fuck have you been?" asked Pastul, "I texted you hours ago, look considering the time, if he's still there you just want to get in and give him the case."  
>Drew lifted up the case, "Um… May have a slight problem."<br>"Doesn't matter, just get in there and don't be a dildo." Said Pastul shoving him towards the door as he knocked rapidly on it.

"Come in!" came Llewellyn's voice, which was a strange thing to hear as he usually had his head down while his bodyguard answered it.

But as they came in David was cheerfully laughing up the back, "Drew! My boy! Good to see you! You'll never believe it, I just shagged 10 blondes at the same time, one of them I'm pretty sure was the girl from the carwash ad. Don't you just wanna pump her!" he yelled with a thrusting action, "Well I just did!" he whispered. "Now my boy, we were going to have your little exchange, on my generous behalf."  
>"There's a problem with that… sir," Llewellyn looked up, "One of my mates… um… a guy in my flat, he stole one, and he took it, while I wasn't looking, If you just wanna take back the other 9…"<br>David grabbed the case out of Drew's hands and opened it to look at the contents. He took a deep breath and put out his cigarette.

"Come with me Drew," said David as he made a gesture with his hands, "and the rest of you."  
>Drew's heart began to beat faster as they walked outside into an alleyway out the back of the club.<p>

"Look sir," said Drew, "I didn't have any say in the matter and I didn't know…"  
>Drew was cut off mid-sentence as Llewellyn dealt a blow right to his stomach making Drew keel over as the contents of his lungs escaped through his mouth, he felt like his entire body had just been robbed.<p>

"Drew, I don't have to do shit," said Llewellyn, "I don't have to do shit for anybody, I'm a rich fucker, and the good thing about being a rich fucker is you don't need to care for anyone else and it makes life easy, I could never have to work another day in my life, but then I wouldn't be able to get a Hawaiian island, I'd have to settle for the Isle of Wight which is quite frankly a piece of shit. But I did you a massive favor, those pills… did you really think they'd just be like what… 200 each?"  
>Drew looked up at David panting as David bent down, "That is a fine crafted set that has travelled over the world, there ain't many like it, it is worth over $30'000, and you think you can just have a little taste and then try and fuck me out of my money!" screamed Llewellyn.<p>

He put his boot right to Drew's face sending him back, "Nobody fucks with me! You have no idea who you are dealing with… Now if you were anyone else, I'd have you out of the job and if you were a real fucker I'd have you shot. But you are slightly more polished than the other pawns, so for that I'm keeping you, but keep in mind, that you are still a pawn and the pawn does not try and fuck with the king! You will always be under my foot Drew, always."  
>His bodyguards came forward and Llewellyn stuck up his hand, "No boys… leave him to me."<br>Llewellyn brought him to his feet and then punched him square in the face sending him up against the wall into a ball. He kicked Drew hard on the ground multiple times.

"Next time you play chess," said Llewellyn, "You better have some better moves lined up."  
>David sniffed one last time then turned away with his bodyguards following. Pastul stood there as Drew gaped in pain and looked up at him, then he walked back in after Llewellyn leaving Drew alone on the ground.<p>

* * *

><p>Drew stuck his arm under the tap, as the water washed away dried up blood across his arm. He splashed water onto his hip where a rather nasty sore lay.<p>

He had been lying there in pain and mostly unconscious for a few hours, before he had gotten up and hobbled back to his apartment and now it was almost 9 am, but you couldn't see the sun behind the grey clouds covering the entire sky, making the city look rather gloomy.

He pulled his hands down over his face, he felt like his entire skeleton was on fire. "Money…" he mumbled, "Fuck…"  
>He grabbed the phone off the bench and dialed a number sounding quite grusky, "Oh Tits voicemail, Hey Paulie… so… got 3000 quid? I could use it, if you have 3000 quid or so that you aren't using, then you know you could give it to your old friend Drew, I'm sorry I was such a buttmuncher yesterday but lets forget it happened, you'll give me 3000 quid, possibly another 10 so I can nip downstairs and grab a burger or something, maybe a coffee or some cigarettes…s kittles… you know… thanks man, you're a magnificent… AHHH!" his voice pierced in pain as his saws touched the bench, "Sorry just a bit… hurt… anyway; ring me? Thanks, you're a good friend." He hung up the phone and stood there, "Oh fuck…" he mumbled.<p>

There was a gentle knock at the door. Drew sighed, "Gimme a break," he mumbled, "Not today thanks Antonia!" he called out.

"Who's Antonia?" a voice called back.

Drew frowned and walked over to the door to peer in the eyehole, he saw Hayley looking a little lost on the outside.

Drew flung the door open, "Hayley?"

"Hi Drew!" she said, "I… sorry this is kind of difficult for me…"  
>"Hi," he said, "Sorry if I sound like a dickhead saying this, social protocol makes it sound like I am, but I really didn't… um… why are you here?"<br>Hayley swallowed, "You seemed like you had some problems yesterday."  
>Drew smirked, "You bet I had some problems… sorry, come in, please."<br>Hayley walked in and gazed around at the apartment, kept surprisingly neat. She carefully sat down on one of the leather couches.

Drew went and placed his phone down on the bench, and Hayley turned around to see his body covered in saws as well his face swelling up a fair bit, "Holy sugar tits… what happened?"

"Well I got beaten up by one of the worlds richest men who also happens to be my boss." He said leaning against the bench and wincing.

"Where do you work?" she asked.

Drew paused, "It's just this… don't worry about it."  
>"Alright," said Hayley, "I'll talk about something different then… I like your apartment."<br>"Might not be mine for much longer if I can't make this months rent," he said.

"You can't make rent?"  
>Drew shook his head, "Not getting paid this month and possibly more months to come."<br>"I can!" she paused, "I can pay…"  
>Drew shook his head, "Don't be ridiculous."<br>"No seriously I can," said Hayley, "I get a whole bunch of child support money from Mum so it's not a problem."  
>Drew smirked, "No it's not that… I didn't say you didn't have enough money, it's just you can't pay."<br>Hayley frowned, "Why not?"  
>"Cause I would never let you," said Drew, "I would let Paulie, or Dean, or Gemma, actually Gemma probably will end up doing it if I ever convince her, but I could never let you pay." Drew took a breath and looked up out the window. "I don't think it's fair for you Hayley. The rest of us are… well we're idiots, we do stupid things, I do stupid things, and we drag you into it… we drag you into our world of sex and drugs and I've seen it do bad things to you before, so that's why it hurts to see you getting brought into our nasty little world when you're so innocent and precious."<br>"I may look like it, but everyone feels like they're the worlds biggest fuck-up on the inside." She said looking down at the couch.

"Don't worry about it," Said Drew, "I'll make rent somehow."  
>"I heard that you live on your own," said Hayley.<p>

Drew nodded, "Yeah… yeah I do."  
>"No family?" asked Hayley.<p>

Drew seemed to freeze for a moment, "No… not anymore."  
>Hayley took a deep breath and shut her eyes momentarily before looking up and asking him, "Why not?"<br>Drew's eyes flicked up at Hayley and looked somewhat different, "You know no one has ever properly asked me that before."  
>"Really?" asked Hayley.<p>

"Yeah," said Drew, "Doesn't mean I'm going to answer, sorry."  
>"Ok," said Hayley as she shuffled back in her spot and Drew looked back down. Hayley looked up into his eyes, cause the rest of his body seemed cool, it was always laid back, it was always strong and never faltering, but his eyes seemed vulnerable and very damaged, like he'd seen the ends of the earth.<p>

"I think there's more to you Drew," said Hayley, "I think you're somebody who's gone through the worst, and I know you're stronger than anyone else cause you're still here."  
>Drew smiled, "You have no idea."<br>"Drew," said Hayley, "Why don't you have a family."  
>Drew looked up at her and released his lungs. He walked into his bedroom for a few seconds and then came back with a photo album.<p>

He sat down next to Hayley on the couch and paused for a minute. Then he flicked it open and began flicking through pages. He spoke as he looked for the photo.

Dad walked out when I was about 5, it was along the lines of "I never signed up for kids, it was one thing when you asked me to marry you, now you're trying to turn me into someone I'm not, when in actual he was just fucking some blonde girl surprise, surprise and so we left, Mum couldn't stand it, we left Australia and came to Bristol and we settled down in a house and we got by."

He paused on a page and Hayley tried to look at a picture but Drew slammed his arm over a page so she could only see three photos, one of him, one of him with a woman and that same woman doing a paid portrait photo, "About 2 years ago in June 2011, she was diagnosed with breast cancer and she seemed fine at first but then it was just the day, such a painful day, she said 'I'm going into hospital, just for a bit of a check-up I'm feeling weak,' but she never would come home… I lay in bed that night, and the thought that she might not come home terrified me and one night turned into a week and she was in there for months then finally on 8th January 2012, she passed away, the last thing she said to me was 'keep at it, you're doing fine' and I said 'yeah doesn't mean I don't want you to come home', those were such crappy words. I got a call from the hospital saying she is going into surgery… but she didn't come out…"  
>Hayley looked up at him and placed her hand on his as he pulled out the picture of his mother and stared at it, "I know everyone loves their Mum… or most people… but it's almost like it's forced, you just kind of have to naturally, doesn't make them a great woman, my Dad was a horrible man… but my Mum, I can honestly say she is one of the most amazing women I ever knew, she was just… just brilliant. She did everything for us, gave me a tenner every Friday, she took us camping up north by the most beautiful lake with a couple other families and one week my… I… wanted to go home cause I was upset… I was missing Lily Pritchett's birthday party and so she took us home, just for us, we were her prize possession in life, I may have had crappy last words, but I did get a good conversation with her on the night she died before I left. She said to me, 'If Satan himself had come up to her one day and said you have the choice to get breast cancer and have her children live another year, she would have taken it' I never would've let her, I would've… I would've…"<br>He dropped his head, "Shit," he said, "No one has any idea what it's like to be broken, to feel like a freak to the world, nobody knows who I am and nobody cares if I'm hurt, everybody just does the same thing day in day out, get up, get a job, go to work, talk about Linda's new baby, have a lunch break, go home, watch eastenders, then have the folks over and discuss the clog in the English fucking channel, it's all just… pointless, endless shit when there are people out there, who are so hurt and just need someone to care, and they continue living on and partying and FUCK!" he cried out.

Hayley stood up after him but he had already run out of the apartment.

* * *

><p><em>So I ended up going to the party, halfway through writing this, only for an hour, it was alright, not too bad, anyway I got back home so I decided to finish this and just do both chapters in one hit to wrap up Episode 8.<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.08: DREW**

**Not much to say as I'm continuing straight on from chapter 7, so lets just get tucked in to our final chapter, I'm not sure how long it's going to be, it would probably be longer on TV, you'll see why, Chapter 8…**

* * *

><p>Drew ran out onto the streets at full pelt, rain now beat down upon the city surrounding him and he loved it, that was Drew all over, he would rather a grey and rainy day over sunshine and clouds any day.<p>

He felt himself running like a bullet, anything to get away from the darkness in his life. Hayley chased after him with all her might, puffing and panting and screaming out his name as he pushed through a crowd of people and she followed the path he made while all the people on the streets turned their gaze to them. "DREW!" she screamed out over the crowd.

He ran across the road and a car honked at him as he continued to run through the rain.

He reached some steel grated stairs and began to climb them, heading up to the top of a particularly tall business building.

He reached the top and stood panting on the rooftop. Hayley's arms were shaking as she pulled herself up to the rooftop to see him sitting on the edge of it.

He fumbled around with his lighter, lighting a half dead cigarette he'd found in his pocket.

"Probably look homeless I reckon," he said, "Sitting on rooftops, lighting half-dead cigarettes, and the strong addiction isn't to cigarettes I just like them, no the addictions to fucking coloured sugar, fucking skittles, guess that's my identifier then… bloody skittles."  
>"I like skittles," said Hayley, "They're nice."<br>"Hmm… maybe that's all I am nice… but no one ever appreciates do they Hayley? No one ever says thank you. Not a single one of my friends' cares anymore Hayley, none of them do, no one I know does. To everyone else, I'm just Mr. cool, I'm the cool, hot guy, that might sound up myself but believe me it's not, cause I am the cool, hot guy, who walks around in his cool individual clothes with his smooth Australian accent playing guitar and just looking all round fuckable." He looked out among the city, "I'm a sex object, that's all I am, no girls want to love me, they just want to fuck me, how weird does that sound? I'm a guy, I didn't think that happened for guys, but what do you know, now I know how it feels to be a piece of meat, cause no one knows what I'm into, what I like doing, what I care about who even knows about my family now, Nobody knows" he gritted his teeth, "Absolutely no one." Tears began to stream from his eyes.

He stood up tilting over the edge of the building as Hayley gasped. He kicked a pebble off the side of the building and watched it plummet far below until it clinked down the bottom amongst the rain.

His face was now streaming with tears, "I'm so alone, no one cares anymore, I've lost my family, I've lost my friends, I've got absolutely no one who cares, do you have any idea how alone I feel, how I don't exist to the rest of the world, that's my identifier! I'm nothing! I'm Mr. Fucking Nothing! I'm nothing to everyone else! And who needs nothing? If I took one small step now, and fell and fell, who would notice? Who would be sad? Who would care? Absolutely fucking no one!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Hayley screamed out as Drew turned around to look at her, "I WOULD!"  
>"Drew," she said, "I love you, I care and love you so much, I don't think you're just some cool, guitar playing guy, I think you're amazing, you express the most beautiful emotions through your music and you care about everyone, you're always there for people and you are the sweetest person, you're the most wonderful man I ever met, you are absolutely beautiful and I don't want you to die, please don't do it, you have no idea how much I fucking love you and care about you." Tears were covering her cheeks as Hayley nodded, "That was… rather hard for me to say."<p>

Drew stared over at Hayley and then stepped down from the ledge, he walked over to her placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her. Hayley grabbed onto him and closed her eyes as she kissed him. They held there for a long time as the rain surrounded them.

They finally pulled back and Hayley shook her head, "Have you seriously been oblivious the whole time? Come on I kind of made it obvious…"  
>"I think I've known for a while…" said Drew, "But I kind of put it away… cause you were too good for me, like I said you're precious, I never thought I could be anything to you."<br>"Don't you dare think for a second that you're less than amazing," said Hayley, as she pulled into kiss him again.

Drew ended the second kiss, "Sorry, it's just it's starting to get really cliché, I kind of fucking hate it…"  
>Hayley smiled, "Me too."<br>"Come on," said Drew, "I want to show you the better side of my world."

* * *

><p>The rain had eased off, and the grey was lighter to make the city sort of glimmer under the grey clouds.<p>

Drew took Hayley's hands as they walked amongst the city, amongst the shops, amongst the cars and amongst the people.

The city seemed vibrant, it was colourful, but not like she had seen before… it was kind of treading peacefully unnoticed amongst a beautiful world, she had really not seen anything like it, she thought nature was beautiful… but this was something different.

The street lights constantly changed colours and the cars zipped by, hundreds of different shopping logos, and thousands of people walked by, all different and all special.

They walked up the stairs towards the city fountain.

Hayley looked out amongst the city, "I never thought I could see something is beautiful, I mean… I knew you were into some amazing stuff… but I never thought I'd see it like this, I don't think anybody see's life as beautifully as you do."  
>"We all have our dark times, and we all think that life isn't worth it, that it's just too horrible, but it's thing like this, that remind us why we're here, there really is nothing quite like it." His eyes glimmered as he looked out amongst the city, rising high into the sky and not seeming to end.<p>

He turned to Hayley and looked into our eyes, "Thank you" said Drew smiling at her.

Hayley turned to him, "Do you think," she said, "Maybe just this once… we can be a little bit cliché?"  
>"Ok," he smirked, "Anything for you."<p>

Hayley giggled, "Whatever," she said.

Drew pulled her in to kiss her again, wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck and there bodies seemed to light up under the grey sky.

* * *

><p><em>Such a happy little ending :) Don't care if it's cliché it's too lovely, we've been holding onto that pairing for a while now and finally the waiting is over. It was rather short, but I felt like I got everything and wanted to get out of this story, it's one that would seem longer in a TV format cause there's a lot of visual scenes instead of dialogue or plot and doesn't exactly work in writing format, but I hope you all got what I was trying to portray. So! I hoped you all liked 7.08, despite the huge gap in the middle, for which I give my infinite apologies, but thank you to everyone, please review! It helps a lot and expect 7.09 in the days to come, I hope you keep reading and enjoyed reading this story. Thank you.<em>


End file.
